


Wow, This Is Gay

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Compliment fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: For a friend, a super fluffy boyf riends fic to make anyone's day





	Wow, This Is Gay

  
After the whole SQUIP incident, Michael and Jeremy had found themselves complimenting each other a lot more. Maybe it was because they’re feelings for each other were more obvious than ever, or maybe it was because they both realized how bad the others insecurities were. Either way they’d randomly tell each other how amazing the other was, and would get into full on compliment battles. 

And that’s where they were now. They were walking in the hallway and Jeremy had tripped over a lose tile, Michael chuckled “you even make tripping adorable”

“Dude but you literally make everything adorable!”

“No offense Jeremy, but you’re the adorabliest” he hooked his arm with Jeremy’s, both of them lining up the “BOYF” and “RIENDS” on their backpacks nicely.

Jeremy rolled his eyes “you must be looking in a mirror again dude, cuz they just recently elected you Cutest Dude Ever.”

“Well all I see Heere is the biggest dork who totally won the hearts of the popular kids”

“Oh my god will you two ever shut up” Rich suddenly groaned from behind him. They turned around to see the boy with the most annoyed and exasperated look he could possibly muster. 

“You two disgust me, just get married already.” Rich walked ahead of them after that, surpisingly fast with his short legs. Michael and Jeremy were in such a shock that they just stood there flustered until they were the only ones left in the hallways.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “R-Rich huh? What an asshole haha…still on the whole boyf riends thing I guess!” 

Jeremy nodded, “yeah, when will his short temper end” his eyes weren’t focused on Michael though, they were scanning the hallway closely. Michael frowned as he noticed the way Jeremy’s shoulders tensed up, the way sweat started to build up on his face and neck, the way his entire face was bright bright red. Book case of Jeremy being anxious, but what about? The SQUIP wasn’t back right, he’d tell mi-

“U-Uhm!” Jeremy’s voice cracked awfully high, so he cleared his throat and lowered it “Uhm, speaking of that. Can I like, ask you a stupid question?”

“Of course Jeremy, no question is stupid. Well…ok there was that one time you asked me why we didn’t just blow up the moon to prevent low tide but you were high so.”

Jeremy laughed, but it was only half hearted. 

“What’s wrong Jer?”

Jeremy instantly waved his hands around “nothings wrong!! Really! I-it’s just that uh well it’s just….” he cleared his throat again, staring down at his feet as he wrung his hands together, “I was…thinking like…you’re not straight right?”

“Gee what gave that away?” Michael said while pointing to the rainbow patch on his hood.

“Haha yeah I know! And Uhm I’m not straight. And well I was thinking….” he suddenly bit his lip and turned away “ugh never mind this is stupid!”

Michael could feel his heart pounding, he felt like he wasn’t even on earth. There’s no way Jeremy was gonna ask that right? But well..all the signs were there. Michael quickly grabbed Jeremy’s wrist before he could walk away, unable to keep his reassuring smile down “no no…continue please. You can tell me.”

Jeremy’s face lit up even more red, his sweaty hand grabbed and twisted with Michael’s fingers. He couldn’t look him in the eyes “…maybe we could you know…hang out? As…more than friends?”

Michael would have screamed yes but his brain seemed to shut down because holy shit it’s actually happening. Mayday mayday, gay fantasy coming to life. Michael let go of Jeremy’s hand. 

“…Michael?” 

Michael buried his face in his arms, “ahhhhhhhhhhh”

“Uh? Michael? You ok?”

“AhhhhHHHHHHHH”

“Dude?” Jeremy poked his shoulder 

“AHHHHHHHHHH”

“Michael you’re freaking me out- woah!” 

Michael suddenly grabbed his shoulders and smiled widely, his face burning, “Holy shit holy shit this is happening!! Haha that’s amazing!!! I thought I’d have to ask you out!”

Jeremy felt happiness bubbling up within himself as he laughed “oh my god you look so cute right now!”

“You should have seen yourself asking me out dude! You were so blushy and ahh!! How long?!”

“Like! Since I woke up in the hospital, you?!”

“Since like 7th grade dude!!”

“Holy shit! You’re a gay king!”

“ and you’re my best boyf!!” He swept Jeremy off his feet, hugging the boy close as they both laughed. 

The bell rang through the empty hallway and the two of them laughed, not really caring if they were late. They started to walk to their classes, even closer than before with giant goofy smiles on their faces. 

“Hey Jer?”

“Mmm?”

“Can I like hold you hand?”

“No need to ask.”


End file.
